Endless Road
by Just-So-U-Know
Summary: High-schooler May has no friends due to her only friend transferring, but when a new student arrives, he just might change May. Will this pair be able to warm up to each other, or will it just break apart? Minor Pearlshipping/Advanceshipping.
1. The New Student

May sighed, laying her head on the desk. Everyone around her was talking and laughing, it made May feel lonely. Lonel_ier. _She already had no friends whatsoever. Today, everyone seemed to be kind of talking about the same subject.

"Did you hear about the new student?"

"I heard he's cute…"

"Who _hasn't _heard of him?"

"What's his name?"

"Not sure. Something weird, I know."

May frowned. She wished she could join in a conversation. Ever since her only friend, Ash, had transferred to a different high school, May lost the hope to make friends. Ash left her with the words 'don't forget to stop by whenever you're lonely'. May stopped by his house once a week after school, and she needed to go this week.

The bell rang, and students took their seats. The math teacher came in the room, as strict as ever.

"You've heard of the new student already? That'd make things easier." The teacher sighed. "Anyway meet Drew."

The girls in the class (besides May) squealed in a fan-girly way.

"Drew, sit by… May. Over there." The teacher pointed to the seat beside May. May grimaced.

As the lesson grew, May studied Drew. His green hair looked like seaweed in her opinion. _He could be the seaweed monster. _May thought.

At lunch time, May sat near the giant tree outside of Hoenn Academy to eat. She felt lonely, but she didn't show it. People passed by, not even looking at her.

"Are you alone?"

May looked up. It was seaweed monster. "What?"

Drew shrugged. "Can't a person ask anymore? So your name's May, right? That's a nice name."

"If you're gonna ask something, don't answer your own questions," May didn't look at Drew, she looked at the sky. May got somehow relaxed after talking to Drew.

Drew smiled and looked at her. "Sorry, I was just thinking about my… no, why should I tell you? It's nothing you'd be interested in."

"Exactly, so don't bring it up." May bit into her sandwich. "What is-"

"Why don't you like me?" Drew asked, interrupting May.

May looked down. "What made you think that?" She murmured, blinking at her sandwich.

Drew gave her a warm smile. "Just a guess." He stood up and walked away, leaving May and her sandwich.

May stared at Drew, who walked into the building.

May walked to Ash's house and knocked on the door. She had so much to tell him. Her heart thumped, due to her tiny crush on him.

Ash answered the door and smiled. "It's Friday, I thought you weren't going to come this week! Come on in!"

May grinned and walked into his house. May started explaining.

"So this 'Drew' guy's been bugging you?" Ash asked, trying to catch up. "And he's new?"

May nodded. "He's really annoying. He tried to make fun of me by making jokes when I was serious. Who does he think he is?"

"I don't think he knew that you were being serious." Ash counseled. "To me, he sounds like a nice guy but you gotta give him a chance. Be friends."

"Ha! Why on earth would I want to be friends with him?" May scoffed. "He's a freak, period."

Ash looked at the time. "Oh, jeez. My mom'll be home soon. See ya, May." Ash stood up to lead her to the door.

May walked to the door, and waved. "See you later!"

She walked down the dark road. It was empty. "Well, at least it'll be easy to get home."

"Hi, I'm guessing you're a high school 'cause your uniform." Two older guys blocked May's path.

May gulped. She couldn't run.

"What are you doing to that girl?" A voice called. It was… Drew?

May didn't want to yell at him for being an idiot. He might be on to something.

"Who the hell are you?" One asked.

"How rude for someone who's about to be kicked in the ass." Drew smirked. He pretended to punch one of the guys, and the other one ran off screaming how scary it was.

The one who Drew yelled at was the one still there.

"Who do you think you are?" The man yelled.

Drew punched him in the face.

"I'm sorry you got hurt because of me…" May apologized at Drew's house. "I'm really, really sorry…"

Drew smiled, but he had a pained expression. He put his uninjured hand on May's head. "Don't worry, as long as you're safe, I'm happy."

May became speechless. Her face turned red. "W-What are you saying? S-So if someone, um, um, attacked me right now, you uh, would risk your life?"

"Why not?" Drew smiled.

_ That's all mushy and cheesy! But… Is this a good feeling? Would Ash do the same for me? _May's heart thumped. Then, she returned back to her old mood.

"When are you planning on going home?" May couldn't look at him.

Drew stood up from May's couch. "I'll be leaving now, then." He opened the front door and left.

May was all alone in her house. Her mom, dad, and brother had left somewhere.

She thought and thought. Did Drew like her even after giving him the cold shoulder? Nah…

May went to her room, without brushing or anything, she laid on her bed. It was Friday, after all. She could stay up.

_ Are my feelings for Ash even real? Maybe it's just the friendship. But when I look at him I just have to smile. I like him… I like him… I hope. What about Drew? How do I feel about him? Wait… I only met him! What am I thinking! Jeez… Ah, maybe I should think of Ash for him to be in my dream! Tee-hee… But I can't help but wonder if Drew likes me, like actually __**likes **__me like that. Hahahaha no, impossible! _May thought.


	2. Unconscious

**Me: I don't own **_**anything **_**besides the storyline idea!**

**May: Can we continue now?**

**Drew: What's this chapter about?**

**Me: Doesn't matter. You'll see.**

**Drew: Jeez… Mean…**

**Ash: Don't forget to review!**

…**.**

May walked into the classroom, and sat down. There was a letter placed on her desk. _It better not be a sick joke… _May sighed.

She carefully opened the neat, three-folded, white paper.

…

_Hey May!_

_Guess who! Hehe, well I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the amusement park on Saturday. Don't let the ticket enclosed fall out now! Well, reply soon._

_-D_

…

May's lips attempted to curl a smile, but she stopped herself.

"So, are you going?" Drew asked, leaning on her desk. "How 'bout it?" He smiled brightly.

May was about to say 'sure' or something 'til her head suddenly ached. _WHAT? That is a date right there! Are you going to let your first date to some jerk you barely know? _Her mind yelled. Her heart fought back. _Shouldn't she have even a chance to go out for once? Maybe Ash isn't the 'one', okay? There are others in the world! Gosh, Drew SAVED her life for poke sakes!_

May clutched her chest. She suddenly felt like throwing up.

"M-May? Are you okay?" Drew asked, knowing. "Do you need to go to the nurse? I'll take you there if you need me to! C'mon!"

May nodded slowly; as Drew put her arm around his neck to sort-of carry her. People watched and whispered to each other.

"Isn't class supposed to start soon?"

"I guess. Eek! Drew is like a prince!"

"Yeah, May's sooooo lucky!"

…

At the nurse's office, May woke up from being unconscious for a few hours on the nurse's bed. The nurse was sitting down in front of a computer.

"Oh? You're finally up. That boy is a real hero. You know the one that brought you here. Do you want to go home?" The nurse asked, shooting questions as if they were bullets.

_Did Drew really bring me here? That's nice of him… I don't remember anything… _May felt dizzy all over again. She felt something in her hand. She looked at it. It was a ticket to the amusement park. _Did Drew put this in my hand? I don't recall holding it… He must have. He's nicer than I thought…_

"What time is it?" May asked the nurse.

"It's already two o'clock. You missed the buses…" The nurse said.

May frowned. How was she supposed to go home?

"I'll take her home." A girl's voice spoke. It was soft.

May looked at the girl. She had blue hair and blue eyes.

"Okay, you can. Are you a student here?" The nurse asked, suspicious.

The girl nodded and smiled cheerfully. "I just enrolled! I'm sorry for eavesdropping! I was just curious."

The nurse shrugged. "Good enough. May, you can go with her."

May stood up. "Oookay…"

…

"My name's Dawn. So, you're May? **(Me: obviously…)**" Dawn said, driving in her car. "May's a nice name."

May remembered Drew saying those words. "Um, yeah. My name's May. Have you met anyone yet besides me?"

Dawn grinned. "Yup! Just one though. He's really nice and sweet. I love him already! Hehe, I suppose you have someone you love too?"

May blushed. "W-what makes you say that? I could possibly be the kind of person who waits until they finish college to date and love and stuff!"

"You're so funny when you're flustered. Well, I'm guessing you _do _like someone. I definitely think I love this specific guy." Dawn giggled. "Look at me, I'm telling a stranger-friend my personal feelings for a person!"

May now felt embarrassed, since they really were strangers. May tightened her grip on the ticket. She wanted to know who it was. _I hope it isn't Drew… I hope it isn't Drew… Wait, what am I saying? _

"Is this your house, May?" Dawn asked, stopping the car in front of a house. "Oh, can I have your number to tell you more? I think we'll be great friends!"

May took out a notebook and a pen from her bag. She wrote down the number and handed it to Dawn.

"I'll see ya later!" Dawn waved, and drove away.

May walked into her house (with her house keys). Nobody was home yet. Her parents have work, and her brother was still at school.

_I wonder what got into me at school… I never responded to Drew on his… date offer. Should I take it? Ack, it's so confusing… Ash, why won't you ever ask me out? Are you going to let me fall into the victim's arms? Ash… Ash… Ash… _May thought hard.

Just then, her phone rang. May ran to pick it up.

"Hello?" She said through the phone.

"Heey, May!" Ash said.

_I was just thinking about him! _She couldn't stop smiling. "Can I help you?" She giggled. Ash could make her any mood he was in.

"Haha, well, you know how we're in high school and all?" Ash asked. He didn't wait for a reply. "I finally think I've found 'the one'! I know it sounds sappy and cheesy, but yeah!"

May felt like she was on cloud nine. Had he figured out her feelings for him and felt the same way?

"Who is it?" May asked, excited.

Ash laughed. "I don't know if you know her but, her name is…

…Dawn."

…

**Me: And that's it for chapter 2! I would have written more, but I'll save it for next chapter!**

**May: But why a cliffhanger?**

**Ash: Isn't it obvious?**

**Dawn: Is it for suspense?**

**Ash: Nope. 'Cause she's lazy.**

**Drew: Review!**


	3. Amusement Park!

**Me: I do not own anything (besides the story ideas)!**

**May: Yeah, yeah. Back to the story!**

**Me: Fine.**

**Ash: I can't wait!**

**Dawn: So exciting!**

**Drew: Review or else!**

**May: Or else what?**

**Drew: Or else… you'll read this chapter!**

**Me: Is it that bad?**

**(PS: Please help decide if the story should focus on just ContestShipping or should it have more shippings! ((ex. PearlShipping)) )**

…

May's heart nearly stopped. Ash… liked… DAWN? The girl she just met? May's eyes watered. Had she ever been heartbroken? Probably not. May hung up the phone due to not being able to speak because of tears and pain.

May ran out her door and darted to the park – one of the most peaceful places for her. Luckily, it was (somehow) empty.

She didn't bother to wipe her eyes or blow her nose **(me: …with what if she did?)**. She was bending her back because of exhaustion. Her hands laid on her knees. Her eyes were shut closed, tears streaming down as fast as a current in the ocean.

From afar, Drew saw May from behind. _Is May… crying? _Drew ran over and hugged

her from behind. His arms wrapped around her.

May already knew it was Drew. She squeezed his arm, which showed her pain.

Drew somehow by now identified why she was crying. He cried along with her. Why? He was feeling her pain, just differently.

….

"Wow, the amusement park is so big!" Dawn squealed. "Ash, Ash! Thank you sooooo much for bringing me here!"

Ash smiled. "Hey, I'm glad you said yeah to this!"

May and Drew were there, too. They weren't talking for what had happened at the park a couple of days ago. (Drew had asked Ash to come ((because he knew May liked him)) but he brought company.)

May looked at Drew, who looked at May. May looked the other way, blushing in embarrassment.

She then looked at Ash, hurt. She felt as if a thousand knives had stabbed her directly in the heart. Her face showed pain, but she didn't say anything or make a sound. Drew looked at May the same exact way.

"Psst, why are you being quiet?" Dawn nudged Drew and whispered. "Talk to May! Jeez, boys are sooo stupid!"

Drew frowned and whispered back. "I can't do that!"

"Fine, but you _know _you want to. You just can't admit it." Dawn grinned. "Ta-ta now!" Dawn ran over to Ash.

"You just love playing cupid, don't you?" Ash asked Dawn.

"Something like that…"

…..

"Isn't this fuuuun, May?" Dawn asked.

May shrugged. _If it really wasn't for you…_

Ash handed Dawn a giant Piplup doll. "I won this at the 'wak-a-chu'! It's for you!" Ash grinned.

Dawn accepted the doll happily. Ash ran over somewhere else to play more games. **(me: does he like the games more than Dawn…?) **

"Listen, why don't you go on a fun ride or something?" Dawn asked May. "To clear your head. I suggest a calming ride!"

May grew angry. "Don't tell me what and what not to do! You've already done this much to me! Just… Just get the hell out of my life!" May ran outside of the amusement park.

_What have I done? I let my feelings get the best of me… Poor Dawn… She's probably confused and sad… Why? Just… why world? Can't you even help me even a little bit? Please… very soon…please… _May had very few tears come out of her eyes. She had just yelled something like that to Dawn!

At the same time, Dawn's eyes filled with many tears. Ash came over to her. "May… You…" He whispered to himself. "May is in huge trouble."

…

May sighed. Her room felt different than it was before she met Drew and Dawn, and when Ash still went to the same school as her. Back then, it was happy and cheerful. Now, it felt like a mixture of broken-hearts, confusion, sadness, and anger. Definitely anger. Suddenly, May's phone rang, and rang, and rang. She looked at the screen. It said 'Drew'. **(Yes, they exchanged numbers.) **May didn't pick up. Instead, she smothered herself with comfy, warm blankets. All she did was sleep.

_What is this feeling? I feel… different. Sort of. Do I? What?_

May suddenly woke up.

She yawned. She felt anti-social, but she also wanted to talk at the same time to pretty much anyone. "Ugh. Well, Drew called before, right? He's nicer than I thought… Well, I guess I could see what he wanted." She picked up her phone and dialed Drew's number.

"Hello?" Drew answered.

"Hi! You called before?" May tried her best to sound happy. She didn't need anyone to worry about her.

"Yeah. When I came over to Dawn, she just told me you left." Drew sounded disappointed. "Well, do you want to hang out later?"

May thought for a second. _Wow, Dawn is really nice… I hope she didn't tell Ash though. _

"May?"

"Huh? Oh, well sure. I'm just a little sleepy right now. I'll go next week or something." May said sincerely.

Drew sounded a little let down. "…oh, okay. Next week, gotcha. I have to go now, okay? Talk to you later."

"Okay." She then hung up the phone. For some reason, she felt a burst of happiness flow through her. This was the same feeling she used to feel around Ash (before Dawn came along). It felt familiar. Just… _to familiar. _She couldn't explain it in words.

….

**Me: And that's all for this chapter!**

**Drew: Heh… Why are you updating already? Didn't you update yesterday?**

**Dawn: That's because school's coming (oh noes!) and she wants to update as much as possible!**

**Ash: But, am I a side character in the story?**

**Me: Maaaybe…**

**May: Don't forget to review! Thanks!**


End file.
